callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuda
The Kuda is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The Kuda is the SMG the Player starts out with in the level Black Ops, providing the Player with a well-balanced weapon to start off with. It also comes with a pre-unlocked optic and a few attachments which makes it more versatile. Some enemies are able to carry one and can be obtained if the Player has the Copycat Tactical Rig equipped. Specifications *Ammo: 5.58x33mm *Length: 594.4mm *Weight: 2.6kg *Barrel: 200mm *Production Years: 2050 - Present *Country of Origin: South Africa Multiplayer The Kuda is the first submachine gun the player starts out with, which provides the player with a well-balanced weapon. It has a low three hit kill range of only three meters, but has a four hit kill range of twenty-five meters, which is very good for a SMG. With its fast rate of fire comes average damage, good accuracy and mostly low recoil for its class, making it great to use in short and medium range combat, but not stable enough to reliably use at long range. The Kuda shares the same attachments as other SMGs. Quickdraw, Stock, Laser Sight and Long Barrel all help boost the Kuda’s reliable statistics, allowing the user to quickly ADS in a gunfight, strafe in and out of gunfire, increase hipfire accuracy and requiring less shots to kill at medium range. Fast Mag and Extended Mags increase the amount of time a player can spend in a gunfight. Fast Mags decreases the time it takes to reload the Kuda and Extended Mags increases the Kuda’s magazine count from 30 rounds to 42 rounds. Extended Mags can be valuable to a player, as the Kuda quickly runs out of ammo if continuously fired during combat, and synergizes well with Fast Mags. Grip, Suppressor, FMJ and Rapid Fire don’t contribute as much to the Kuda as other attachments do. FMJ increases the KUDA's damage properties against cover and scorestreaks, and Rapid Fire increases the KUDA's fire rate by 6%, from 722 RPM to 765.32 RPM. The Kuda’s already low recoil means that the Grip may not be necessary for players and the Suppressor harms the Kuda’s main advantage, its stronger damage at medium ranges. Many players will not attempt to hit people through cover with a Submachine Gun and notice a difference in the fire rate, resulting with the four attachments showing up less frequently in multiplayer games. The Kuda also shares the same diversity in sights as the other SMGs. The Reflex and ELO sights replace the base iron sights with easy to use Optics. The Recon has a higher magnification than the Reflex and ELO, trading short range use for medium range use. While the Kuda does excel at medium ranges, equipping a Recon Sight will harm short range use, something users may not want to compromise on. The Varix 3 allows the user to toggle between two magnifications: 1x and 3x. The Varix 3 also helps lower the recoil of the Kuda, resulting with an efficient yet awkward choice of sight. The BOA 3 acts like a hybrid of the Varix 3, Reflex, and ELO sights. Not only is the BOA 3 open, but it also helps reduce the Kuda's recoil. Zombies The Kuda is a wall weapon that costs 1250 points which appears in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, and the remastered Zombies Chronicles maps Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon, and Origins. It can also be found in the Mystery Box in Zetsubou No Shima. The Kuda can be compared to the MP5K and MP5 from the previous installments, with the same handling, a similar appearance and almost identical iron sights. It is effective in the rounds below 15 if not Pack-a-Punched and is a reliable as well as a cost-effective weapon for the lower rounds. However, its damage, small magazine, and its reserve ammo amount can be a letdown in later rounds when compared to other weapons the player can get. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Crocuta, gaining an Extended Mag as well as increased damage and reserve ammo. Locations * Shadows of Evil: To the left of the Canals near the GobbleGum Machine in the Canal District, near the Mystery Box spawn in the Waterfront District and near the balcony in the Footlight District. * The Giant: In the Animal Labs where the M1897 Trenchgun used to sit in Der Riese. * Der Eisendrache: In the courtyard near the Wundersphere and Clocktower. * Zetsubou No Shima: Underneath Lab A. * Gorod Krovi: At the top of the Mall. * Revelations: In the Der Eisendrache section of the map. Kuda vs Crocuta Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Kuda BO3.png|The Kuda in first person view Kuda iron sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights Kuda reloading BO3.png|Reloading Kuda kill counter BO3.png|The Kill Counter on the Kuda Trivia *The word "BLAK" is readily visible on the rear sight. *The Kuda's Laser Sight attachment appears as two sights fixed to either side of the weapon, but the beam only emits from the right side. *Kuda means "horse" in Indonesian. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns